revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Opfer
Synopsis Jack und Amanda verbringen ihre Flitterwochen auf hoher See, doch es dauert nicht lange, bis ihr Glück in Gefahr gerät. Conrad gibt seine Kandidatur zum Gouverneur bekannt. Emily muß erkennen, daß ihr Rachefeldzug einen hohen Preis und Opfer fordert. Handlung Wir sehen einen Taucher, der zu einem Schiffswrack hinabtaucht. Der Name des Wracks wird sichtbar: Es ist die "Amanda"!! Er taucht in das Boot hinein: In seiner Hand ein Foto von Jack und Declan mit ihrem Vater. Er findet den Kompaß, den Emily, Jack geschenkt hatte. Dann die Hand einer Leiche, ein Ehering am Ringfinger! Wenige Tage vorher: Jack und Amanda sind frisch verheiratet auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise an Bord der "Amanda". Beide sind glücklich, verliebt und lieben sich. Sie wollen die Nacht auf dem Deck verbringen, dort ist es angenehmer und kühler. Romantisch erleuchtet eine Lichterkette die Reeling der Amanda. Unterdessen an Land: Victoria, Conrad und Daniel beratschlagen sich wie es mit der in einen Teppich eingewickelten Leiche von Helen Crowley weitergehen soll, die Victoria erschossen hat. Dann klingelt auch noch Helens Fahrer ihr Handy an! Doch Victoria hat eine kaltblütige Idee. Sie schreibt dem Fahrer eine SMS. Dann zieht sie Helens Sonnenbrille an und ihren Kopfschal elegant übers Haar. Sie geht zum Auto und steigt ein. Der nichtsahnende Fahrer fährt mit der vermeintlichen Helen fort! Am nächsten Morgen trinken Conrad und Victoria in aller Seelenruhe ihren Kaffee und machen einen auf "Normalität". Lediglich Daniel hat Gewissenbisse und ist zutiefst beunruhigt. Wem wird jetzt wohl die Schuld für den Mord zugeschoben? Doch seine Eltern wissen das perfekte Opfer: Die lästige Amanda, Tochter von David Clarke! Inzwischen halten Nolan, Emily und Aiden eine Telefonkonferenz ab, wie es mit Padma weitergehen soll. Die wird von Americon Initiative mit ihrem entführten Vater erpresst. Sie beschließen Aiden mit Padma zusammenzubringen, denn auch seine Schwester Colleen wurde ja einst entführt. Auf Aidens Rat hinterläßt Padma eine Nachricht auf Helens Handy, damit sie einen Beweis erhält, daß ihr Vater noch lebt. Sie soll nicht wie einst Aiden getäuscht werden, dessen Schwester längst tot war. Die Graysons haben inzwischen Ashley losgechickt. Die soll verhindern, daß Amanda durch die Beweise von ihrem Laptop die Pläne der Graysons torpediert. Durch Ashleys Andeutungen erfährt die entsetzte Emily, daß Amanda ihren Lapotp als Druckmittel gegen Conrad eingesetzt hat. Emily besucht Declan und Charlotte, die auf den kleinen Carl David Porter aufpassen. Declan hat Fotos auf seinem Computer von der Abfahrt der Yacht. Schockiert erkennt Emily in einem versteckten Seitenfenster Nate Ryan. Nun muß ein Boot her und sie will mit Nolans Hilfe die beiden orten und retten! Auf der "Amanda" wird es nun bedrohlich. Jack und Amanda stoßen auf Nate Ryan. Der will von ihnen die Beweise gegen Conrad haben und ist bewaffnet. Nach einem Telefonat mit Conrad muß er erkennen, daß Amanda die treibende Kraft hinter der Erpressung ist. Die will aber vor allen Dingen Jack schützen, den sie von Herzen liebt. Jack wiederum möchte Amanda retten. Er deponiert einen Laptop von Declan unter dem Bett. Dann streiten sich Jack und Amanda zum Schein. Sie können Nate täuschen. Der geht in die Kabine und will von Amanda den Laptop mit den Beweisen haben. Während er irritiert auf den Bildschirm von Declans Lapotp schaut, gelingt es Amanda ihn in der Kabine einzusperren. Jack hat inzwischen des Schlauchboot klargemacht. Doch Nate ist bewaffnet und schießt durch die Kajütentür. Jack wird getroffen und fällt schwerverletzt in das Boot. Amanda macht das Boot los. Sie will zurückbleiben, um Jack zu retten. Sie stößt das Boot mit laufendem Motor ab. Jack ruft sie noch eine letztes "Ich liebe dich!" zu. Dann kommt es zum Kampf mit Nate, der inzwischen ausgebrochen ist. Er schlägt Amanda nieder, doch das Schlauchboot ist schon außer Reichweite. Emily und Nolan werden durch den angeschalteten Laptop Zeugen des Dramas. An Land können die Graysons inzwischen geschickt ihre Spuren verwischen. Victoria weiß, daß "Americon Intiative" Daniel mit einer Kamera in der Uhr überwacht. Sie inszeniert einen Streit mit ihrem Sohn, damit diese glauben Helen habe sie noch lebend verlassen. Später besucht sie unter einem Vorwand Declan und Charlotte. Dann deponiert sie unter Amandas Bett den Kopfschal und das Handy von Helen. Später verkündet Conrad auf der "Labor-Day-Party" dem applaudierende Publikum seine Kandiatur als Gouverneur von New York. Als dort ein Mann von "Americon Intiative" auftaucht, der sich Trask nennt, lenken sie geschickt den Verdacht auf Amanda. Trask findet später in Jacks und Amandas Wohnung über dem Stowaway, den deponiert Schal und das Handy. Damit scheint Amanda für ihn schuldig an der Ermordung von Helen. Auf dem Handy findet er zudem die Nachricht von Padma. Die erhält kurz darauf zu ihrem Entsetzen den abgeschnittenen Daumen ihres Vaters als Beweis, daß er noch am Leben ist... Emily und Jack konnten inzwischen die "Amanda" orten. Es gelingt ihnen sogar in Dunkelheit und Nebel den bewußtlosen Jack aus seinem Schlauchboot zu retten. Emily schickt nun Nolan mit ihrem Boot heim, er muß Jack sofort in Krankenhaus bringen. Sie selbst will mit dem Schlauchboot zur Yacht fahren und Amanda retten. Auf der Yacht eskalieren die Dinge inzwischen. Nate will Jack verfolgen. Er sperrt Amanda in der Kabine ein und läßt den Motor an. Doch Amanda gelingt es ein Leck ins Boot zu hauen. Wegen Wasserflutung setzt der Motor aus. Nate stürzt sofort in die Kabine und bedroht Amanda. Er wird jedoch von der plötzlich aufgetauchten Emily hinterrücks niedergeschlagen. Die schickt Amanda sofort zum Schlauchboot. Doch Nate ist wieder aufgewacht und zieht Emily zu Boden. Ein dramatischer und brutaler Kampf beginnt. Nate ist überrascht, was er für einen hart kämfenden Gegner hat: "Wer zum Teufel bist du?" Emily darauf: "Das wirst du nie erfahren!" Während beide um Emilys Waffe ringen, fällt ein Schuß, Gas strömt aus. Nate scheint die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Doch von hinten fällt ein erneuter Schuß! Amanda hat auf Nate mit seiner Waffe geschossen. Schnell flüchten Emily und Amanda zum Rettungsboot. Doch Amanda sieht ihre Kette noch auf dem Boot liegen, daß Symbol ihrer Freundschaft mit Emily. Sie geht noch einmal zurück um sie zu holen. Da sieht sie wie der verletzte Nate mit einem letzen Lächeln ein Feuerzeug zückt. Amanda wirft sich noch schnell schützend über Emily. Eine riesige Explosion reist die Yacht in Stücke!!! Die Trümmer der brennenden und untergehenden "Amanda" erleuchten die Nacht. Eine verzweifelte Emily sucht nach ihrer Freundin Amanda. Sie findet sie schwer verletzt und versucht sie in das untergehende Schlauchboot zu ziehen. Die verletzte Amanda vertraut Emily Jack und ihr Kind an. Emily will sie noch trösten. Doch dann sieht sie das viele Blut aus Amandas Wunde an ihren Händen. Ihr wird klar, daß Amanda sterben wird. Und ihr Blut klebt ja auch symbolisch an ihren Händen, denn sie hat ihre Freundin in das alles hineingzogen: "Es tut mir so leid!" Doch Amanda schaut sie liebevoll lächelnd an: "Das muß es nicht. Du hast mir das einzige geschenkt, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe: eine richtige Familie." In Rückblenden sehen wir wie Emily Amanda einst im Gefängnis die Kette geschenkt und ihr versprochen hat, sie abzuholen. Damals umarmte Amanda sie und sagte. "Wir sind Schwestern, ich hab dich lieb!" Jetzt sagt Emily: "Ich hab dich auch lieb!" Da spürt sie, daß Amanda tot ist!! Verzweifelt weint Emily um ihre tote Freundin. Die Graysons stehen inzwischen nach der Party auf dem Balkon von Grayson Manor. Daniel fragt, wie sie damit weiterleben sollen. Victoria sagt, daß sie einfach weitermachen als wäre nichts gewesen. Und Amanda? Victoria meint, das "arme Ding" habe sich einfach die falschen Feinde gewählt. Nolan hat inzwischen Jack ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Wir sehen Jack wie Jack operiert wird und an jeder Menge Schläuche hängt. Wird er überleben? Nolan rast mit dem Boot zurück, er sucht nun Emily. Die kann Amanda nicht mehr im Schlauchboot halten. Sie weint und ist verzweifelt. Schließlich erreicht Nolan die Unglücksstelle und ruft nach Emily. Die hält weinend die Kette von Amanda in der Hand, das Symbol ihrer Freundschaft... Mit letzter Kraft schießt sie eine Leuchtpistole ab, als sie Nolan rufen hört. Wir hören aus dem Off die Hintergrundstimme von Emily: "Ein Opfer verlangt, daß wir die Dinge aufgeben, die wir am meisten lieben..." Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny als Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe als Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman als Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane als Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo als Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Grayson Nebendarsteller *Michael Trucco als Nate Ryan *Burn Gorman als Trask *Dilshad Vadsaria als Padma Lahari *Margarita Levieva als Amanda Porter Gastdarsteller *Ed Corbin als Bull *Maggie Mae Reid als Grace *Maya Goodwin als Wache Trivia *Das mysteriöse Schiffswrack, daß zu Beginn von Staffel Zwei gezeigt wird, wurde für die Episode Opfer gebaut. Die Zerstörung und der Untergang der Amanda ist auch symbolisch für der Tod von Amanda. *Amanda rettet in dieser Folge die beiden Menschen, die sie liebt: Sie bleibt zurück, als sie Jack mit dem Schlauchboot abstößt. So verhindert sie, daß Nate ihn einholen kann. Sie wirft sich zudem schützend über Emily, als die Yacht explodiert. Amanda ofpert aus Liebe ihr Leben für die beiden. *Nach dem Hintergrundkommentar von Emily wiederum begreift Emily Amandas Tod als ein Opfer der Graysons in ihrem Rachefeldzug. Ein Opfer, daß sie nun moralisch verpflichte diesen bis zum Ende fortzusetzen, um so auch Amanda zu rächen.... *Aiden Mathis wird seit dieser Folge vom Neben- zum Hauptdarsteller. *Trask hat in dieser Folge seinen ersten Auftritt als Mitglied von Americon Initiative. Zitate Ein Opfer in seiner strengsten Definition verlangt etwas Kostbares im Austausch für die Besänftigung einer höheren Macht, eine getreue Hingabe an ein Ziel, das nicht durch ein einfaches Versprechen zufrieden gestellt wird. Denn ein Schwur, so feierlich er auch sein mag, erwartet keine Gegenleistung, während ein wahres Opfer einen unsäglichen Verlust fordert. ---- Amanda: "Schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen." (Der angeschossene und schwer verletzte Jack klettert hinunter und fällt in das Rettungsboot. Amanda fängt an das Rettungsboot loszubinden. Von hinten versucht der eingeschlossene und bewaffnete Nate Ryan aus der Kabine auszubrechen) Jack: '''"Was machst du da?" (Jack wird klar, daß Amanda zurückbleiben will) '''Amanda: "Ich rette dich...Ich liebe dich Jack." (Amanda schaut Jack liebevoll und traurig an) Jack: "Nein...Amanda...nein..." (Das Rettungsboot treibt mit angelassenem Motor von der Yacht fort. Nate Ryan bricht aus der Kabine aus und stürzt mit Waffe in der Hand auf Amanda zu) Nate: "Wo ist er?" Amanda: "Hey!" (Amanda stürzt auf Nate zu) Nate: "Hau ab!" (Ein Handgemenge und Kampf zwischen beiden beginnt. Schließlich schlägt Nate Amanda nieder. Doch das Rettungsboot mit Jack ist schon zu weit weg und der Motor der Yacht aus. Jack ist gerettet durch Amandas Handeln und Opfer...) ---- Nate: "Wer zum Teufel bist du?" (Während des Kampfes mit Emily, als er merkt, was für einen hart und brutal kämpfenden Gegner er plötzlich hat) Emily: "Das erfährst du nie!!" ---- Amanda: "Sag mir das Jack durchkommen wird." (Emily versucht nach der Explosion des Schiffes Amanda im sinkenden Rettungsboot zu festzuhalten) Emily: "Das wissen wir, wenn Nolan mit dem Boot zurück ist. Versuch ruhig zu bleiben, schon deine Kräfte." Amanda: '''"Jack und mein Baby, sag mit, daß du dich um sie kümmern wirst." '''Emily: "So darfst du nicht reden!"...(Emily versucht Amanda höher in das sinkende Rettungsboot zu ziehen, dabei sieht sie die blutende Wunde von Amanda und ihr Blut an ihren Händen)..."Oh Gott, nein..."(Emily wird klar, daß Amanda sterben wird) Amanda: "Gib mir dein Wort, bitte!" Emily: '''"ich versprech es!"...Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so leid..." '''Amanda: "Das muß es nicht. Du hast mir das eine geschenkt, daß ich mir immer gewünscht habe, eine richtige Familie..."(Sie lächelt Emily an und gibt ihr die Kette, daß Symol ihrer Freundschaft. Wir sehen einer Rückblende, wie Emily ihr die Kette einst im Gefängnis geschenkt hat und Amanda sie mit den Worten umarmte: "Wir sind Schwestern, ich hab dich lieb!") Emily: "Ich hab dich auch lieb!" (Amanda ist tot und Emily spürt den leblosen Körper) "Oh Gott, oh mein Gott...Oh Gott nein, nein, nein..." (Emily weint verzweifelt mit der toten Amanda im sinkenden Rettungsboot) ---- Victoria: "Liebling geht es dir gut?" Daniel: '''"Was ist das für eine Frage?" '''Conrad: "Sicher geht es ihm gut, uns allen. Und das verdanken wir dir mein Schatz." Daniel: "Wie sollen wir nur damit leben?" Victoria: '''Wie wir es immer tun: Wir machen einfach weiter als wäre es niemals passiert?" '''Daniel: "Und was ist mit Amanda Clarke?" Victori: "Das arme Ding, sie hat die falschen Feinde gewählt." ---- Ein Opfer verlangt, daß wir die Dinge aufgeben die wir am meisten lieben. Aber aus der Verzweiflung dieses Verlustes kann eine neue Entschlossenheit entstehen, eine unverbrüchliche Hingabe an eine Sache, die größer ist als man selbst. Und die moralische Verpflichtung den Weg bis ans Ende zu gehen, bis das endgültige Ziel erreicht ist. Videos thumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 px Galerie Sacrifice 1.jpg Sacrifice 2.jpg Sacrifice 3.jpg Sacrifice 4.jpeg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode